


Too Old?

by Juun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Sad Start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Is it too late for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “...And that's how our fifth date went. Good night, Night Vale. Goodnight.” Cecil watched as the “on air” sign flickered off. Cecil felt things were really going great with Carlos. He was considering just having an “at home” date next, in which he would bring his dear, perfect Carlos into bed for the first time.

 

“things are great.” Cecil thought. At least, he thought that until he got home. On his porch was a small, gift-wrapped parcel. The tag reading “from: Carlos.” Rushing into the house, Cecil opened the gift, giggling at the idea that Carlos was too shy to physically hand him whatever lay inside.

 

“This is beautiful!” the host gasped. He held up to the light a small, crystal, crescent moon. Cecil looked at it, mouth agape in the splendor. Cecil could hardly pull his eyes away long enough to read the note. But his smile faded when he did.

 

“Cecil,

I'm terribly sorry. I fear this will not go as planned. Simply put- we are both past our prime years. I'm sorry. If we were twenty, It would have been great. But the fact is, we're not. Dating, falling in love, that's behind us. We were once given a chance of the married life that neither of us took. I'm sorry. I do love you. But. It really will not work. Not at age 47 and 44. The moon is a parting gift. Please, remember our love, and how it would've been if we met a few years ago.

Farewell,

~Carlos.”

 

thick tears began to fall on the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will now be updated in real time. The first chap was two days ago, so this chap takes place two days after it.

It had been two days. Two horrible, miserable, days since the package was opened. (Cecil couldn't bare to call it “the brake-up.”) The agony was obvious in his voice, even though he, surprisingly, had yet to tell anyone.

At the other end of the waves, Carlos was beginning to regret his decision. Well, not to the point of asking to get back together. To the point of wishing Cecil well and to look for another partner, If he really wanted to.

Being from a traditional Catholic and Hispanic family, Carlos was always taught that sex before marriage was wrong, gays should be abstinent, and if you haven't been married by 30, you will always be single.

While Carlos had abandoned most of these ideas, they were rooted in him deeply, as though he would be breaking a heavy tradition if he did any of the “unholy acts.” He still truly loves Cecil... But at what cost? What if his family found out? What if he where to one day visit the pope (a dream he always had of doing,) would he be able to look the most holy of living men in the eye?

And... perhaps the worst “what if-” what if he had deeply hurt Cecil? At that thought he made up his mind. When the weather would begin, he would say good-bye. In person.

 

“and now...”Cecil gasped, near sobbing. “the weather.” The tape began, and as soon as it did, a “thump” was hear behind the booth.

Carlos was standing there. Cecil, rather then rush up to the scientist, Turned back around and started to cry on the desk. Close to tears himself at the sight, Carlos opened the booth door.

“hey...” Carlos cooed, stooping on his knees to be at the host's level.

“wad do oou wand?” Cecil snapped, trying to sound angry but having it back fire at the nasal-y voice.

“I want-” Carlos himself started to cry. What did he want? “I don't know. I wa-nt you... to be happy.”

Cecil, confused but still sympathetic, Hugged his ex, soothingly rubbing the other's back.

“Only you can make me happy.”

There was a loud rapping on the glass behind them. Dana was holding a paper that said “WEATHER WAS OVER 10 MINUTES AGO!”


	3. Chapter 3

And so, They where finally together again. Mainly due to to the fact the entire community heard the “apology” (which was actually meant to be a check-up, not a lets-get-back-together.) They met at Rico's after the show a few days later. so Carlos could tell Cecil that he, at the very least, had to stay abstinent. 

Cecil had other plans. 

“Carlos~” Cecil practically sang, skipping into the dinner with a... “Dios Mios...” thought Carlos. Cecil walked in with an enormous bouquet of roses

“uh... don't those need water?” Carlos felt a lump in his throat.

“Yup! We're only meeting here. Now that I found you, Let's go to your house.” 

“Cecil wait I ne-” Carlos looked around. They weren't in Rico's. Cecil somehow teleported them to his house. Without asking where anything was, Cecil got a glass out and put the roses in along with some tap water, placing the glass on Carlos' dining room table. And, suddenly, Cecil was gone. 

“Cecil?” Carlos had never been both so confused, worried and anxious in his life- let alone at the same time.

“your bedroom~” the host quipped.

“Cecil, really. I need to talk to you.” 

“Let's talk in here.”

Reluctantly, Carlos walked into his sleeping quarters. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. 

Cecil was there. Laying in his bed. Holding his head up with one hand, the other on his knee, which was lifted. The other leg flat on the bed. Oh, and he was wearing close to nothing. Only a frilly, white pair of panties. 

Carlos was tempted. In fact, he was crawling onto the bed without realizing it. And, as soon as he did, arms were draped over his neck, pulling him into a searing hot kiss. One which Cecil began to moan into.

At this point, Carlos was half hard and needed to stop this before it got worse. 

“Cecil. I- I can't” Carlos felt tears welding in his eyes again.

“can't... what?”

“...Have sex.” 

Cecil's smile dropped. “oh. Is it a medical condition or-”

“no. It's... because we're both men.”  
“so...you want to wait for marriage?” 

“no, we can't get married. Marriage is to produce children. And we can't do that.”

“So what CAN we do?” Cecil was getting angry. “It shouldn't matter! None of that should matter! We're in love! Why should anything else mean anything!?” 

Crying. Cecil was crying, And it was Carlos' fault. Again. Not to mention, Cecil was right. Nothing else should matter. And nothing else did. Gently, Carlos pulled Cecil's hands off of his face. He pushed Cecil on the bed, kissing his tears away. 

“you're right. The only thing that matters is love. Why should gender make a difference?” And, with that, Cecil gave him the biggest, most radiant smile Carlos had ever seen on the broadcaster's face. 

“but, can I ask you something?” Carlos whispered.  
“hmm?”  
“This has been exhausting. Stay the night and let's just spoon. We can do something more... vigorous tomorrow.”  
Carlos woke up with the love of his life in his arms. He couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Sorry about the lack of smut, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
